


Locker Notes

by mamawerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, McHale Pack, POV First Person, Post-Season/Series 03A AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamawerewolf/pseuds/mamawerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison keeps finding unsigned notes in her locker. Despite the pack's best efforts, they can't figure out who's leaving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Notes

**Author's Note:**

> To darling Jess. Merry Christmas dear!  
> Prompt: i thought i was shoving lil cute secret notes into my crushes locker but it was actually your locker oops. well ur cuter so like

Allison Argent and Kira Yukimura have much in common. They both moved to Beacon Hills in their high school years. They both are fairly athletic, and feel insecure, though one hides it better than the other. Both have teachers for parents, both are beautiful and both are brunettes. They both form crushes on Scott McCall within seconds of meeting him—and honestly, who wouldn’t. Both are bisexual gals in the same grade and both are good friends with the beautiful, talented witch Lydia Martin.

That’s me.

I always walked with Allison in the mornings. We took turns driving the other to school, to save on gas costs, and to help us practice putting on make-up in the car in case of emergency. Hey, you never know. And so, I was there when Allison found the first note poking out of her locker.

She looked at me, puzzlement scrunching her eyebrows and pouting her lips. “Did you-?”

I shook my head. “When would I have had the time, Allison?”

Allison looked back at the note with apprehension, curiosity, and a little bit of excitement. The break-up with Scott had been a while ago, and they were both mostly mended by now. I thought it was nice for her to have someone to move on with. Even if they  _ were _ the leaving notes type.

She tugged it out of her locker, manicured nails tracing the perfectly folded edges. “It’s blank.”

“Open it,” I said, scanning the hallway for a likely culprit. It was fairly populated, though we had some time till class started. Most were discarded immediately: too tired, too messy, too popular, too unpopular, too shy, too out-going. Quickly, I had to give up my task because Allison had gotten her courage up to unfold the damn thing and was silently scanning the paper, expression neutral.

“What does it say?” I asked impatiently.

Biting her lip, Allison held it out to me. She seemed confused, but pleased, and it took all I had not to snatch it away from her in my eagerness.

_ I haven’t known you long, _ it read in swirling, feminine handwriting.  _ But I’d like to know you better. Your smile lights up the world like a spring morning sunrise and your kindness inspires those around you to be better. Hope you have a good day! _ It was unsigned, and not addressed, but it was clear it was talking about Allison.

“It’s really sweet.” She was glancing around hopefully, as if her good-Samaritan would pop out from behind a half-asleep junior and reveal their identity.

I folded the note back up carefully. It was a sweet note, but it didn’t give much away about the person and their intentions. In the back of my mind, I tried to remind myself that not everything is a threat to the pack, but it’s hard. After the fiasco with the Alphas and most of the Betas and Derek almost dying, it took some doing to not see a demon behind every shadow. 

“I think you shouldn’t try and figure it out right now.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because,” I said, giving her back the note and opening my own locker, “it could just be a random act of kindness. Besides, I don’t think you’re going to get much from that note. I didn’t.” And I punctuated that with a meaningful look. Magic usually comes in handy, but at that moment, nothing ticked the radar.

Allison sighed, tucked her note in the small pocket on the front of her bag, and opened her locker as well. 

That could have been the end of it; when we got to her house after school, she tacked the note to a piece of corkboard that she stuck little drawings of mine and cutouts from magazines and poetry that she’d written and pulled out her history book. 

But the next morning, there was another note. 

“Random act of kindness?” She asked me teasingly, eagerly pulling it out and opening it up, devouring the words inside. I rested my chin on her shoulder to read with her.

_ You don’t think you’re very smart, but you are. You just have to put in more work in than others. That seems more valuable to me: being willing to put in the work rather than just getting everything immediately and never having to develop the skills of learning. Keep it up! _

For someone who didn’t know her very well, that was an extremely sharp deduction. I eyed the note suspiciously, before rolling my eyes at myself. Just because Allison was good at hiding her insecurities doesn’t mean they were invisible! Still, it simultaneously deepened my knee-jerk suspicions and boosted my overall opinion of the mystery admirer. 

After mulling it over during classes, I made up my mind.

“We should take it to Scott.”

Allison laughed a bit nervously. “Scott? Why would we do that?”

I gave her a look. “Ally. I know these notes are nice but I would at least like to rule out some kind of, of-“

“Some kind of what? You already said you didn’t detect anything, and that includes evil magic traps. Lyd.” Her brown eyes pleaded with me, and I already felt myself giving into whatever she was going to ask of me next. “Can’t I have this one thing? This one normal human thing? Our lives are crazy enough without finding bad guys in love letters.”

“Love letters?” And that was Erica, with Boyd and Malia not far behind. “Who’s getting love letters now?”

“No one is getting love letters,” Allison said, shifting her bag over to her other shoulder and checking the hallway for more werewolves coming to snoop. (She needn’t have; Scott, Isaac, Liam, Kira, and Stiles were all at Track practice already). “I just got a couple of cute encouraging notes from someone.”

“Someone who hasn’t signed either of them,” I cut in, giving Erica a significant look. She and I had bonded over lipstick and petty gossip at a pack sleepover, and few friendships are built on steadier foundations. Erica flipped her long golden hair, smirking at me and Allison. I knew that I’d have to give her some details over the phone later. 

But, unfortunately, there was nothing to tell. I got my wish, however; Erica, Boyd, and Malia all took a whiff to try and catch a scent, but all they got was cheap but tasteful flowery perfume and a faint odor of fish.

“Okay,” Malia said as we all went to get shakes and burgers while the others were stuck in practice, “who do we know who likes perfume and fish?”

Boyd shrugged. “Pretty much every girl in school like cheap perfume. Present company excluded.” He gave a little nod and smile to Erica and I. 

“And I don’t know enough about fish to get this narrowed down any further.” Erica sipped at her strawberry-banana shake thoughtfully. I, ever the thirsty bisexual, had to drag my eyes away from her red lips wrapped around her straw. She just winked at me and laughed. 

The investigation kind of came to a halt there. We ate and laughed and made fun of the rest of the pack for stupid things they didn’t care about. It was fun, if rather unproductive. Without either Scott or Derek there or an emergency to keep us on track, most pack meet-ups devolve into leisure time. 

Allison found a total of thirteen notes in her locker over the space of two and a half school days. By then, we all were burning with curiosity, and most everyone in the pack had thrown around a suspect. Kira, for some reason, wasn’t ever around when we brought it up. And it was never her doing. We didn’t have a full-pack meet up until the full moon, and that wasn’t until the end of the month. All the little mini-pack hang-outs were scheduled during track or her study appointments, and her parents preferred that she have dinner with them most of the week, and none of us were bringing up the notes in front of her parents. They were nice enough people, they just weren’t Mrs. McCall.

Mrs. McCall was and is an angel on earth.

Anyway, most everyone had their own vote as to who our secret admirer was. Scott thought it was this kid who was in our AP Bio class who wore solid color polo shirts and didn’t know who Beyoncé was. Stiles and Isaac both offered a lacrosse player who couldn’t pick between marching band and lacrosse and almost ended up in the hospital from over-exertion. Derek thought it might be Scott trying to win Allison back, but he didn’t think it for long when he found Scott and Isaac half-naked in his bed. Cora sent in her vote from Arizona where she was working towards her masters in veterinary sciences that it was a shy freshman girl who admired Allison’s confidence and wanted to make a friend. Boyd swore that he recognized the scent, but he couldn’t remember who it was, and it bugged him that a familiar scent wasn’t one the pack could recognize; he and I were the only ones who truly held onto some suspicion that these notes might be a trap. Malia thought it might be one of the girls in the leadership crew that wanted Allison to join the class. Erica was convinced she knew who it was, but refused to tell who, and kept shooting down everyone’s suggestions.

“None of you are even close,” she’d laugh, smirking knowingly. It was a little bit irritating, but understandable. Being the smartest person in a room most of the time gives you a tad bit of an ego, and one always had to remember that your friends are not your competitors. Save it for the mathematics field, I’d tell myself. Pack isn’t a competition.

Anyway, so that last note is signed. But it was also addressed. And it wasn’t to Allison at all.

It was to Scott.

“Oh my God.” I couldn’t believe it at first, but the truth was, Scott and Allison have a lot of similarities, and they’re lockers were just across the hall from each other, and we all tended to stand around our lockers and talk. It wasn’t that outrageous to have mixed up the lockers.

The kicker was who signed it.

“It’s Kira,” Allison said breathlessly, unsure of how upset she should be. “All this time, it’s been for Scott. Oh my God, have we-“

“Been inadvertently getting in between your ex and the newest addition to the pack hooking up? Yep.”

Allison and I just looked at each other a while. And finally, Allison’s face crumpled a little and I pulled her in for a hug. 

“I know it’s not that big of a deal,” she sniffled a little, exhaling into my jean jacket, “but it was just a nice thought, you know? Someone leaving little notes for me because they cared, and they didn’t even want anything in return, and I’ve just been such a little  _ girl _ about this whole thing—“

“Woah, woah, hey, Als, I’m gonna stop you there, okay?” I pulled away, putting one hand on her shoulder and wiping wetness from under her eyes with the other. “You got your hopes up. And that sucks. A lot. And, you know, I don’t think we could have anticipated this. Of all the possible outcomes, this wasn’t even on the radar. But you’re allowed, you know. Just like you said. Allowed to have—“

“A little normalcy, yeah.” She nodded, smiling through her welled up eyes. “I just. I just thought it would be something different.”

I cupped her beautiful face between my palms and looked at her steadily. “You’re allowed to feel things. You’re allowed to do cute little dances when you get excited and cry over high-school love letters. You, Allison Argent, are free to be as girly as you want. It’s not bad, I promise. No cooties or anything.”

Making her laugh was the greatest victory I’d had in a long time, and it made me want to cry a little myself, but it wasn’t the time. So I locked it up into a little jar in my chest to save it for when I’d need it more, so I could relive a little happy bubble when times got worse. 

Allison, being the radiant, golden human being that she was, took all of the notes and wrote one of her own and gave them back to Kira. I never got to read what she wrote, but she seemed proud of herself afterwards. I convinced my mom to let me stay over at her house that night so she wouldn’t be all alone after basically giving Kira the go-ahead to talk to Scott. (I mean, Lord knows that boy was polyamorous and Isaac was down for pretty much whatever so long as Scott was involved.) 

Strangely, though, Kira didn’t go that route. Instead, the next morning, there was another note in Allison’s locker.

We both gave each other wary looks. Now that we knew the culprit was a tiny awkward Japanese-American dyslexic kitsune who only kicked bad-guy ass and color-coded pack-schedules with Malia for fun, it was a relief to have the potential danger cleared up. However, it was pretty clear to us that Kira was gone for Scott, and I mentally prepared myself for more tears and a sternly-worded talk with Kira about playing with my best friend’s heart.

With trepidation, Allison tugged the note out of her locker and unfolded it with steady, though hesitant, fingers. I gave her space this time. This note she needed to read for herself before I did. 

Allison didn’t even get through the whole note. Her face lit up, and she smiled and looked around. Kira was standing by the water fountain, clutching her backpack tightly. When she noticed Allison, she gave a shy wave, grinning when Allison waved back. 

“I think I’m gonna survive a little normalcy,” Allison joked, handing me the letter and skipping over to where Kira stood. As they exchanged hellos, I read the note.

_ While I do like Scott, I also like you. I wrote those notes with him in mind, but I’ll write more notes with you in mind. Scott and I decided it was for the best for us to be only friends right now. Wanna go get coffee later? _

Below it were two uneven boxes with “yes” and “no” above them. I figured, based on Ally’s reaction, that she would have checked yes.

And a couple of coffee dates later, I got a picture of them snuggling fast asleep together at Scott’s house from Erica, captioned, “told u all that u werent even close! ;)”

Fucking Erica Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find Jess at laurelance.tumblr.com for femslash and lady love. Prompt found at http://actually-nico.tumblr.com/.


End file.
